Seductive Ways
by Athenafrodite
Summary: A challenge emerges between the two lovers. She has to drive him mad herself before he does and vice versa. Testing their patience and creativity, they'll put to test their self-control finding new, seductive ways. EdxWin
1. Challenge

**Seductive Ways**

Challenge

Ed and Winry were sitting in the couch, silence all around them. There was only one reason that the scene could be possible.

Winry was sitting on Edward's lap, her legs one on each side of his body. They were kissing in harmony, savoring the moment. She licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened up willingly, and their tongues struggled for dominance. When they were out of air, they broke apart but Ed had no intention to let go. He kissed her jaw, and continued his way down her neck giving her little kisses. She groaned at his action, as she tried to get back to reality.

The sun almost completely set, while the two teenagers have spent all day just hanging around with each other.

"This is wrong, I haven't worked in all day" Winry said.

"Hmm" he mumbled, still concentrating on her neck "must be because you can stand being away from me" Ed replied.

Winry scoffed "Yeah right, more that you're the one who doesn't let me go. Admit it Ed, you're obsessed with me."

"I am not!" he said blushing "besides, you can go anytime you want, you're the one who doesn't want to go…" said Ed smirking.

"Well you don't make it easier either" she said, leaning down once again, connecting her lips with his but pulled apart immediately "I bet that I tantalize you more than you tantalize me, anyway."

Ed scoffed "Oh, come on, you crave me more that I do. Don't even try to deny it" he said, leaning in to gave her a little peck on her lips.

"Oh, really? Hmm" she said thinking "What if we find it out?".

"What's on your mind?" said Ed suspicious.

"Here is what I think. We'll both have to find ways to get on each other. The first one who gives in to the other, loses."

"What? Okay, first it makes no sense. Second, would it last all day? I mean… like, at night… well…" he said blushing "It's just nonsense!" he said finally turning his head away to hide the blush. If it meant ALL day, like he wouldn't be able to touch her at all unless he gave in, he didn't know if he could survive it. But giving in meant losing…

Winry had actually the same thoughts, but she thought this may interesting and, she even dare to say it, enjoyfull. "Yeah. All day. Until one of us gives in" then she looked at him with a mocking smirk on her face. "What? You afraid of losing?" she challenged.

"Pfft. Never. I will win this fight."

"Fine, whatever you say". She said turning on her heals walking away from him. She had to think, and to think hard if she wanted to really get to Ed's nerves.

"_This will be fun…" _She thought.

Okay, this will be a story of some chapters. This was the introduction, but I'm new into this so Patience. I guess who will win? ;) Review, comment, give ideas and most of all, if you want you are totally free to criticize my English. There are mistakes, I know, so if you highlight them to me (nicely, if possible) it will be of huge help. I'll be happy if you review, so please do :)

Also, I don't know if "tantalize" is the best word for it. I meant to make it look Winry said that it is harder for him to keep his hand away from winry… but you got the idea.

First fanfic in Fullmetal fanfiction ever! Yayy!

I dedicate this to the few authors I've already known when I entered here. I've reviewed in every story I've read, so if by any chance my name appeared in your messages, this is for you! You inspire me, people!

Athenafrodite.


	2. And so it starts

_Okay first of all I wanna thank Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit, TheMistOfThePast, InuNaruPokeAlchemist and Gisel0202 for reviewing the first chapter. Thank you, people! It means a lot. Second, I've been receiving lots of story alerts and I'm actually shocked you could say at the expectations you may have in this story… I really hope I don't let you down. Thanks for the support! I'll try my best. I also want to thank AlchemyFreak0218, I don't think she reads this BUT you must now that the inspiration from this chapter came thanks to her last update. If not, I don't know when I would have posted. Thank you!_

_Here is the first official chapter; I hope you enjoy it :)_

.

.

**And so it starts**

Ed was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Nothing out of normal, except for the blonde beauty observing him from afar. She looked like a lion lying in the wait, looking at her prey. Then, slowly and softly, she started to walk towards him. He didn't seem to notice her, so she stood facing his back and hugged him from behind.

Ed jumped slightly, in surprise "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering him, she ran her hands up his chest, tracing her fingers through his muscles. He shivered in response "Isn't this considered against the rules?"

"This is not breaking the rules, dummy" she said running her hand down, stopping in his stomach "we never established any. And besides, all it takes to lose is to give in, no one talked about the methods" she finished with a smirk.

He tried to concentrate in something else, like cooking, but could help to blush when he noticed the way her breasts mashed against his back. And her hands roaming along his chest wasn't helping at all.

"Would you stop that?" he said turning around "I'm trying to cook here" trying to sound annoyed. The truth was that he was just embarrassed.

Her smile grew bigger "Why, hard to resist already?"

He grumbled in response, turning to give her his back again but stopped when he felt a hand around his wrist. She made him face her again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't get it wrong. I just want to finish dinner".

She laughed lightly "Sure…" she said resting her head on his shoulder. Then resumed her action trough his chest.

"Eeeed…" she whined.

"What." He replied drily.

She smiled "it's getting boooored here, waiting to eat".

"Go fix automail" he certainly hoped she would. Maybe that way he could clear his head from her.

"Nooo I don't want to!" she said denying his offer "I'm lonely down there…" she said persuasively still moving her hand all across his chest, now making little circles caressing it.

"W-well… go ask… Den t-to keep you company" Shit! I can't believe I just stuttered.

"Why would I when I have someone way more interesting to keep me company?" she looked at him with predatory eyes.

"Not happening, Winry. I'm not that weak". So she looked at him then.

"Come on, Ed, just a little kiss" She said with a pout. Then, the mischievous grin returned to her face as her hand moved through his stomach, and lower…

"You're not being fair, Win" he half-groaned. She moved her hand to his jaw, grabbing him firmly pulling his face towards her, their lips inches apart…

Tutututu! Tutututu!

Smoke started coming from behind Edward's back, making the fire alarm burst out into an annoying noise. That obviously made both of them come back to reality, remembering the food Ed had left in the fire all the while "Holy shit, the food!" Ed said alarmed turning away from Winry. She just sighed, she had been so close!

On the other side, Edward was relieved. Saved by the bell! Or well… the food. Uuuf, that was near.

Well, it really doesn't matter because it was _his_ turn now.

.

.

.

**It was obvious they wouldn't kiss, if they had the story would have end right now.**

**It is okay to say lying in the wait? Does that exist? I've also read "lion on the prowl" but I don't know which one is correct.**

**You must be thinking if **_**she doesn't know how to write in English why does she in the first place?**_** Because I feel like it! :D I'm really sorry for grammar mistakes; I do try my best people. I really hope I have reached your expectations, too. Thanks for reading and review, please!**

**Kisses, Athenafrodite.**


	3. Counterattack

_Gosh, It's been so long, right? Long story, please don't make me explain the reason but I DO apologize for the long wait. It took me forever, I'm really sorry._

_All I really wanna say is thank you thank you thank you thank youuu for all the reviews, the story alerts, the author alerts and all the favorites. I never thought so many people would like this story and it just makes me happy. You don't know how much it means to me but all I can do is thank you and upload another chapter._

_I'm really grateful and I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter. Here we go…_

* * *

><p><span>Counter-attack<span>

Winry let the water rain over her body. The bet she had made with Ed not many days ago, which when said sounded like a terrific idea, was now starting to feel like a really bad plan.

She didn't know how much longer she could control herself, gosh just seeing him made her self-control slip all over the edge. But, she also knew Edward and knew he wouldn't last much longer either… or at least that's what she hoped so.

She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body around a towel, still lost in thought.

Actually, the dangerous part was… that Edward had not made a "counter-strike" yet, and that scared her. Either he was too weak and, or we was planning something _mean_. And she knew better than anyone that Ed could be a lot of things, but never weak. So, that only left the second option over the table. It has been like this for the last couple of days, it was like a cat and mouse game, where no one got fully caught, but got really close to it. For the first time, she was actually afraid that she was more close to being the mouse than the cat right now.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror in front of her and shook her head.

"What am I thinking, he'll crack any moment" she said, trying to gain confidence. Stepping out of the bathroom from downstairs – Edward was taking a shower in the one closer to their bedroom – and walking into the living room, near the stairs, she raised her gaze from the floor to meet a couple of gold, mesmerizing eyes.

The sight of him, with his hair loose and wet, and his bare body covered in water, was almost too much for her to handle. The only item he had on at the moment was a towel around his waist. Really_ low_ on his waist. So low that it should be _illegal_.

She tried to walk past him by his right, but he soon blocked her way. She sighed and tried with his left side, but failed again. She locked her eyes on his to prevent staring at his body.

"Move"

He grinned mischievously.

"No". She sighed, damn him. He took a step closer to her, and Winry took a step back in response.

"I thought you were taking a shower"

He took another step forward.

"I was"

She took another step back and suddenly she found her back hitting the wall, but Edward did not stop walking towards her.

"E-ed" she stuttered and moved trying to separate herself from the wall. But he pulled her to the wall again and, with his forearms pressed on said wall on each side of her head, pressed his lips against hers. His lips moved against her in a sweet, loving kiss. She eventually kissed him back and Ed responded eagerly, turning the kiss into a passionate, demanding one.

She placed her hands on his waist, trying to contain sanity as Edward kissed her non-stop. He then moved his right hand to her chin and parted her lips, allowing hot, open-mouthed kisses.

His tongue slipped into her mouth making her gasp in surprise. Mere second after, his tongue met hers and Winry moved her tongue against his, joining the dance. With their tongues intertwined and arms wrapped around each other, it was soon difficult to tell where one mouth ended and the other began.

He pressed her against the wall with his body as his hands grabbed her hips and then began going upwards at a slow pace. He squeezed her waist when reached and then- she shook when his hand touched each side of her breast trough the fabric. She moved her hands to his head and she intertwined her fingers in his hair.

His lips moved to her neck nibbled the soft skin there, earning a deep moan from the woman in front of him.

Ed pulled away slowly, then detached himself from Winry completely; and with a deep, husky voice he stated "I'll see you upstairs" and made his way to their room.

Winry stood there, now alone, against the wall they had been making out not ten seconds before.

_Whoa_. What had just _happened_.

She moved to the end of the stairs and she practically run upstairs.

It was like a cat and mouse game, where no one got fully caught; and she had to admit that tonight, she felt definitely like a tiny, little mouse.

She kind of hope, actually, that her cat would finally catch her tonight.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter, as you can assume, will be explaining what happens once she reached the bedroom... there will be no lemons in this story though, so don't wait for them, alright? cool.<em>

_Review, please? Thank you for all your support._

_~ Athenafrodite_


End file.
